With This Letter
by Write-name-here
Summary: one letter put the ball in motion


_A/N: i have decided to have a sort of 'trilogy' _**

* * *

**

**LETTERS**

This was it. The last train ride home as a student aboard the Hogwarts Express. Everyone was hugging each otherand laughing- crying- but laughing through their salty tears. To everyone's surprise James, Sirius and Remus had silent tears trailing down their faces. Hogwarts had been their real true home ever since they step foot in it as tiny eleven year olds seven years ago.

By the time the Marauders boarded the Hogwarts Express, they had a minute to spare.

_**In the Maruaders compartment**_

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin sat reading their personal letters from Lily. Before seventh year, she had been the shy, quiet bookworm- all of Hogwarts with the exception of the Gryffindors knew her as the Untouchable. Lily kept to herself; spending most of her days in the library or secretly flying her broomstick over the Quidditch Pitch. Now, though, Lily had lightened up quite a bit. She had even joined in the Marauders pranks and took pleasure at the misfortunes of the Slytherins. She, James, Sirius, and Remus became close friends over the course of seventh year. They were very dear to her and vice versa. The Marauders even went as far as to name her the Marauderette. All in all, seventh year was entertaining, enchanting and more lively than usual.

Remus sat, slumped on his seat. He looked up from his letter, tears forming in his eyes once again. His letter lay open beside him. It read:

_To Remus_

_Sit down Rem this may take a while. First I want to thank you for all the times you have been the old mature brother. Huh… we've been through so much and you've been that best friend that always helps. You have always been there and I should have been helping you back, but I have only made other problems. You are an awesome brother and when 'enemies' try to break us apart in friendship, you see my point. There have been many hard times when certain 'classmates' can cause trouble and I thank you for trusting me._

_I'm so thankful that you're my friend. I know you'll always welcome me with open arms if I need a hug, and an open mind if I need to be understood. I'm so glad that I can be myself around you. We don't have to say things for us to understand each other. It's just that way it is. You don't know how happy I am to have a friend like you- not just for the things you do, but the person you are. I'm so lucky to have you to talk and share times with, reminisce and make new memories. I can't tell you how much it means to have you as a friend_

_Remus… me, James, Sirius, Peter, Dumbledore and Alice don't care you're a werewolf. We DON'T CARE. It doesn't matter what you look like or what you have.. it's what you are, who you want to become and the person inside of you. I know that some others, like Malfoy, will do anything they can to crush whatever confidence is in you if they find out. So don't let them. Don't let them suck your self-assurance out of you, Remus. You're worth more than all the Slytherins put together… more to me than all the Hufflepuffs put together. Doesn't that mean enough?_

_You're fun to be around and very likeable. Even though you are quiet sometimes and crazy the other times, I still love to hang around with you! We disagree about a lot of stuff, in a fun way, and I enjoy the laughs we share._

_I'll always remember you as that trustworthy friend, who is mature and loyal to his friends. You've been holding certain 'walls' together when certain 'cracks' try to break it down. I thank you for everything, Remus, I wish we wouldn't be leaving Hogwarts this year. Go Gryffindor, and Hogwarts all the way- FRIENDSHIP all the way. I still think it would be extremely weird if you still liked Alice. Good luck in life, Remus! I hope I see you a lot._

_I'll miss you._

_Love Lily _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That," Remus said, "has been the sweetest thing anyone has ever given or done for me…"

"Oh really, Moony? What about being Animagi, eh?"

"Well besides that… anyways Animagi aren't sweet."

"Whatever.."

"Lily wrote to me too," Peter said quietly, waving a small bit of parchment in front of the bickering pair. "And told me something _you_ don't know."

"Well, let's hear it then," Remus prompted.

Peter cleared his throat and spoke loudly, and to Remus and Sirius' surprise, quite eloquently. Or maybe it was just because he was just reading what Lily had written.

"_Peter, I know that you're the most tranquil among the Marauders- the whole of Gryffindor even. It's comforting to know that there's at least some sanity in the group. Well, I didn't really get as acquainted with you as I did with J-Potter or Remus but from what I've gathered you're a pretty loyal, charming bloke. You try to knock a bit of sense into Sirius' head sometimes, even though you know that he will probably pull a devious prank on you later, and I find that quite brave. Even James wouldn't dare to do that! Thank Merlin for you and Remus! _

_I think I'll be seeing lots of you this summer, considering my.. er, changing and developing thoughts for…er said bloke. Well, a bloke that I named up there. Wait…why am I telling you this? I don't really know you. Oh well.. it felt kinda good to let that out. You're the first person so shh. Promise? _

_Keep in touch, okay?_

_-Lily._"

"Wormtail! Why'd you read that last bit outloud?" Remus said, shocked that Peter had betrayed Lily's trust so quickly. "She said not to tell anyone!"

Peter looked down at his feet, flushing. "I'm- er… I'm sorry. I just… I don't know?"

Sirius, however, appeared to not have been listening to a word of Lily's letter to Peter. He was too caught up reading his own.

"Hush, hush!" He said loudly. "Quiet children!" Remus just rolled his eyes, while Peter snapped to attention. "To the Dogbreath," He read out loud.

"_Sorry. Sorry for everything. I know I made your sixth year down hell. I'm sorry for blowing up at the slightest thing you did, even though it was funny. I guess I didn't want to break my reputation of being the Untouchable. I'm sorry for trying to force you to be friends with my so-called friend, Jaz. Apparently she was using me because she knew that James liked me. I didn't know she wanted to 'get up close and personal' with you. She didn't even tell me she liked you… well I guess everyone at Hogwarts falls for one of the Marauders at least once in their life. Heh._

_Thanks, Sirius – for everything (except the pranks). You made my year interesting; probably more interesting than usual. Now I look at things at a different point of view. I miss our interesting arguments about men and women, cows, and the human bodies. By the way… how the HECK did you know what a hymen was? And how did you know Gucci and Prada, muggle brands? Sigh… I guess I'll never know you… you're SO unpredictable, or maybe I'm just clueless._

_I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but you're good at Quidditch, you're smart and witty, and… possibly…SWEET?… Yeah well, I'm still coming to the conclusion of the sweet part. Well, I'm pretty sure that you are a GREAT muggle wizard so don't let girls bring you down. Sirius, I'm being serious here. Thanks for being such a great friend. You are a HELLUVA friend!_

_Love 'Carrothead'_

_PS: What am I to you, Siri? Friends, enemies… acquaintances?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"HAHAHEHEE hee hee ha ha hee!" Sirius chortled obnoxiously. "An honest, funny, and sweet letter worthy of the Marauder archives!"

"What 'Marauder archives'?" Remus asked.

"Umm…."

"Be honest, Padfoot. Out with it." Moony said in a low threatening voice.

"Okay. OKAY! Geez!"

"Quit stalling idiot!"

"Fine! The 'archives' are what I call my _journal_!" Sirius muttered hesitantly.

"What's that?" Remus said with a twinkle in his piercing blue eyes.

"A JOURNAL, Moony!"

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhh! Sirius has a _DIARY_! A DIARY!"

"Shut up! It's a _journal_ not a stupid girly _diary_! There is a difference. Journal. _Not _diary." Sirius emphasized the 'not'.

"Diary," Peter smirked in the background.

"BLOODY HELL YOU ARSE HOLES THIS IS NOT A BLEEDING DIARY!" Sirius roared.

"Hey James," Remus said realizing that James' laughter was missing from the argument. "Hey Ja-"

Remus stopped short when he turned to look at James. Sirius diverted his attention to James as well. Silent tears were streaming down his face, his eyes blank and staring out the window but not really seeing anything at all.

"What happened, James?" Remus said gently. "James? JAMES!"

Remus got up and shook James by the shoulders cautiously. James suddenly started, as though waking from a dream.

"L-Look… what sh-she wrote…" James stuttered hoarsely:

_Dear James_

_Yesterday as I was gazing into your warm chocolate eyes while you sat, staring at the fire, I realized my true feelings towards you. Surprisingly, it's not hate. I think I knew all along that I didn't hate you. I guess I never did hate you. Ever since I met you for the first time way back in first year, I knew we would become something special. Special enemies, friends, lovers; I didn't care. I just buried that nagging voice underneath the pile of swirling problems in my head. That was wrong of me to ignore it. Every time you tried to get my attention, asked me out, or even talked to me I would blush. Didn't see that coming did you, huh? But it's true. I didn't want anyone to know that I liked you. So I yelled at you and forced myself to get mad at you to cover up the blush._

_There's no one to blame for your unhappiness but me. After all, you can't choose who you fall in love with. I guess that's why they say fall. I tried to convince myself to hate you. I wanted to be independent. But like I said, you can't choose who you fall in love with. Ironic isn't it? That the person you claim to hate the most is actually the person dearest to you. Funny how our hearts work… meh… when our minds our in charge, everything is crystal clear: direct orders, dos and don'ts. But with our heart, it's a totally different story. When our hearts take control, everything is a whirlwind, everything is unexpected._

_You probably don't like me in that way anymore… I guess. But if you love someone, as in really, really love someone, you'll wait for eternity to be with them… right? Love is so confusing, enigmatic, mystifying, puzzling and all of that, but so wonderful, exhilarating, extraordinary, and striking at the same time._

_Love took me by surprise yesterday. The day I stared into the eyes of a certain boy-turned-man. As I looked at those eyes I saw it was brimming with pain. The pain of being shunted to the side. The pain of being ignored. The pain of a lover._

_That's when it hit me._

_I. LOVE. YOU. There. I said it. The three most dangerous words. I love you. I love you with all my heart, James Potter. I realized in fourth year that love made you vulnerable. I didn't like that feeling. I tried to shake it off, but it kept following me; haunting me. I love you James Edward Potter. I LOVE YOU._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily Evans_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the end of the letter, Remus, Peter and Sirius were in a state of shock. Finally Sirius decided to break the silence.

"MARRY HER, YOU STUPID IDIOT!"


End file.
